


you rid me of the blues

by signsoflight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflight/pseuds/signsoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets stood up by her ass of a soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, but there may be a positive to this experience. A positive with stunning eyes and a laugh that makes Skye's heart flip</p>
            </blockquote>





	you rid me of the blues

Skye sighed once more as she checked her watch for the fifth time in two minutes. However, no matter how many times she glanced, the hands never moved back, and Miles was still over two hours late. 

How fucking typical, thought Skye to herself, hating the fact that she had been stupid enough to give him another chance. Hadn’t she been hurt by him enough times?

The milkshake that she had ordered hours ago was still sitting in front of her on the diner table, whipped cream half melted into the drink, creating a sludgy mess. 

The people in the booth in front of her were giving her strange looks, which was understandable seeing as she had been sitting alone since before they entered the diner and they were now gathering their coats and hats and preparing to head into the cold winter air. 

Skye also hadn’t moved from her slumped position in the booth for the entire time other than to check her watch and her phone to see if she had missed any messages from Miles the Douche, cancelling the date he had set up between them. 

But nothing pinged up on her phone and the hands of her watch ticked on. Despite the fact that she hated Miles with all of her heart right now, she decided to give him another fifteen more minutes. He could have been in an accident or something but that sounded like bullshit even to the desperate part of Skye.

Dejectedly, she ran her hands over the cracked leather of her seat. She noticed several stains on the black leather that was decorated with thick red lines on either side of the table. She also noticed several objects and parts of food that lay under the table, abandoned. Skye wrinkled her nose in disgust and wiped her hands on her jeans. 

Skye then looked out of the slightly grimy and smudged window. The sun had long ago began to set, casting a gold and pink covering over everything in sight. Everything looked more magical when the sun either rose or dipped behind the horizon. Several cars zoomed past the window but none of the them came to a stop at the diner and Miles never climbed out of the driver’s seat, with a worried expression on his face. 

Some of the waitresses had been giving her pitied looks as well, wondering why she was still waiting there. But the waitress at the counter had been eyeing her for a few minutes and Skye was beginning to get annoyed. Who was she to judge her?

Skye sneaked a glance, and sure enough Strange Waitress at the counter was still staring. She had long, wavy, light brown hair and brown eyes that looked almost hazel in the lighting of the diner. She looked about 5’4’’. And despite the fact that she was creepily staring at her, Skye had to admit that she was cute in an innocent kind of way. 

Another man was standing next to her but had his head buried in a phone instead of paying attention to the world around him. Strange Waitress’ hair covered her name badge, but Strange Waitress’ Friend’s badge appeared to say Fitz. ‘Fitz’ had curly brownish blonde hair and blue eyes and also looked to be about 5’8’’ although he was leaning on the counter so it was hard to be sure. 

Just as Skye was about to look back from the two friends, ‘Fitz’ looked up and saw who Strange Waitress was staring at. He whispered in the girl’s ear before giving a nod at her responding look of exasperation and disbelief. 

Skye quickly looked back at her hands, awkwardly fidgeting before sighing and taking her phone out of her jeans pocket. She played on one of her apps for a while before feeling a shadow over her booth.

Knowing that it was Strange Waitress, Skye looked up accusatively, before her expression gave way to a look of surprise. Strange Waitress was holding a cup of hot chocolate and a brownie with a sheepish expression on her face. 

She placed the food in front of Skye before sliding into the seat opposite her.

‘Hi, um, I’m Jemma. Jemma Simmons.’

‘I’m Skye.’ she replied, still looking at the food in utter bewilderment. Skye looked at Jemma quizzically and the waitress quickly began to explain.

'You looked lonely. You’ve been here for a few hours and I didn’t see you order anything but the milkshake and you didn’t really drink much of it. Also it’s cold out there and I figured you might be going home soon so I thought you might want hot chocolate.’ 

Skye’s heart melted at the kindness that Jemma showed her in that moment. It turned out that Strange Waitress wasn’t a fair name for the girl sitting in front of her. And she also didn’t think that Skye was some kind of weirdo that needed pitying. But it then dawned on Skye and her heart sunk when she realized.

‘Sorry, how much will this cost me? It’s just that I was waiting for my date and I can’t afford this on my own.’

As soon as the words left her lips, she felt the shame. What kind of person can’t even afford a hot chocolate and a brownie? Now Jemma really would think that she was a weirdo. But the girl’s face expression didn’t change. Instead she said,

‘Ouch, you got stood up. That happened to me a while ago but the guy and me are great friends now.’

‘Was it Fitz over there?’

Jemma laughed lightly, a tinkling sound that made something in Skye’s heart twinge, and made her cheeks flame red. 

‘No, Fitz and I have been inseparable since our first science project. Now we just have part time jobs at this place so that we can survive. After all, college funds take up all of our money and Harvard isn’t exactly cheap.’

Skye’s eyes widened at the last part of Jemma’s sentence. 

'Harvard?' she spluttered.

'Yeah, I have a PhD in Biochemistry, Genetics and I’m working toward my PhD in Immunology.' Jemma nonchalantly explained as she fiddled with a napkin from the dispenser next to her.

She didn’t think it was possible but that sent Skye into an even deeper state of disbelief. 

'How old are you?' She stammered.

'Oh, I’m 23.'

At that, Skye took a deep breath and lent back in her seat. There was no way that a genius like this girl could be waiting tables in a diner, even if it was just a part time job.

'With two science PhDs, why don’t you get a part time job involved in science instead of working in this dump?'

Jemma just shrugged.

'The scheduling is convenient and it’s nice to have some time away from the academics and have the space to think properly.'

'But anyway, the guy who stood me up, Tripp, we are really close now. He actually dated Fitz for a while, but they broke up.'

‘Wow, and you’re all still friends?'

'Yeah,' Jemma laughed and gave a sheepish smile, 'Guess we are just weird, huh?'

But then the girl’s smile disappeared and she leaned forward in her chair. 

'But back to you, first of all, don't worry about the brownie and the hot chocolate, it’s on the house. And second of all, who in their right mind would stand you up?' At that, Jemma threw her hands up in air, and Skye caught herself thinking about how adorable that was. 

With a small shake of her head to rid that thought from her mind, Skye looked back at Jemma and shrugged before stirring her half finished milkshake with the red and white striped straw in her hand. 

Jemma push the plate with the brownie towards Skye with an encouraging smile and looked please when the brunette across from her smiled back and pulled the plate closer.

For a while, the two girls sat there in the booth, as customers came and went. Every once in a while, Fitz would send Jemma a look and the girl’s cheeks would flame red. Then the next sentence the waitress would say would start with a stutter. 

After the fourth time that happened, Skye sent Fitz a curious look and had to hold back a giggle when the boy’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights and ducked behind the counter with a loud but slightly muffled, ‘Shit’.

Skye was surprised to discover that although the sun was setting before her and Jemma had started to talk, it was now pitch black outside. The orange glow of the streetlights did little to light the streets thanks to the thick, grey fog that enveloped and swirled around the people and buildings outside. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out, the glow illuminating her face in the dim diner lighting and it was Skye’s turn to mumble a curse as she realised the time, and all the messages she had missed. Miles had sent several texts that she didn’t bother to read, but Mack, who was like a brother to her had also sent her a message.

‘Skye, a job opened up at work. Coulson needs a techie and I recommended you as soon as I heard. He wants you to come in tomorrow but the job is yours if you show him your mad skills. Be there by 8 am.’

The girl couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face as she read the message and quickly tapped out a reply, in all caps, saying she would be there for sure and thanking Mack several times for getting her the job.

Suddenly, Skye realised that she was ignoring Jemma but when she looked up, the other girl was only looking at her with a small smile on her face. She didn’t seem annoyed at all.

‘Sorry,’ Skye said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, ‘My kind of brother just told me he managed to get me a job, which is kind of hard considering my background.’

In their time sitting in the diner together, Skye had told Jemma all about where she came from, why she lived in her van and why her past with the Rising Tide meant she struggled to find employment. 

In return the waitress had told her about how her parents, who still lived in London, had sent her to America to get into college but didn’t expect her and Fitz to want to stay in the States. Both of their parents also expected them to get together and didn’t seem to understand that Fitz was gay and she was bisexual but not into him. 

Jemma noticed the time and the fog outside and said, ‘We both should probably get going. Can I walk you home?’ 

The waitress blushed as she asked but looked Skye straight on. She gave an easy smile and shrugged.

‘Sure, why not?’

The two of them walked through the foggy streets of New York arm in arm, using Skye’s phone torch to attempt to see their way. Luckily, Jemma knew the roads around the diner so well, she could get anywhere blindfolded if she was walking from the diner. 

As they walked through the streets, Skye noticed the other girl shivering, and draped her leather jacket over the waitresses shoulders. She opened her mouth to protest but after seeing the look in her eyes, she shut her mouth without saying a single word. 

The two kept walking, joking and laughing as they went, talking about their lives and their dreams and everything in between. Skye told her about how she wanted to move in with Mack but he already had two flat mates, Bobbi and Hunter. She needed to get a job to contribute to the rent and then the four of them could find a bigger apartments and Skye would start living with them. And Jemma told her about how she lived with Fitz and Tripp but she was scared about what would happen when they were finished at college.

They actually discovered a mutual friend they had, Grant Ward, and decided to use that and their new found friendship to make their two groups collide. Skye had a feeling they would get on great.

Jemma managed to guide them to her apartment building. As they reached the steps of the building, the waitress handed Skye’s jacked back to her with a smile and a thank you.

‘You’re welcome. In fact, I should be the one saying thank you. After all, you gave me free food.’

At that, Jemma laughed loudly, the sound loud in the quiet night air and Skye found herself laughing too as she looked at Jemma, her heart racing.

The two of them hugged and Skye used a pen that she kept in her jacket to scrawl her number on Jemma’s hand, with the other girl having already written hers on Skye’s tan arm in looping writing. 

As Skye walked away, she fired a text to Jemma.

‘Thanks for everything. We will definitely have to get all of our friends together, if only to have more people to laugh at Ward with.’

Despite the fact that Skye was walking away from Jemma, she heard her laugh echo in the air and the girl walked away with a grin on her face. 

 

(Skye got the job)

(Jemma called her and asked for a proper date on Saturday)

(They got their friends together one weekend. The amount of embarrassing Ward stories that were shared was simply glorious in Skye’s opinion)


End file.
